Mini Series of Songz
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Kumpulan cerita AU-Bleach dengan tema yang diambil dari lagu-lagu—bisa dibilang songfict. Setiap chapter memiliki tema berbeda dan latar yang berbeda juga. Selamat membaca! But, still to review this fiction! I really need that!
1. Speak Now

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo ~ The Author of Real Bleach**

**A/N: Hadiah tahun baru! BANZAII!**

**Mini Series of Songz akan menjadi multi-chap yang tidak memiliki hubungan baik pair, setting, maupun tema. **

**Jadi ini cuma kumpulan cerita berlatar belakang lagu. Semua inspirasinya dari lagu.**

**Dan, chapter 1 ini inspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift 'Speak Now'.**

**Selamat membaca ya~!**

**SPEAK NOW**

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Rukia Kuchiki, wanita muda bertubuh mungil ini merupakan mantan pacar dari seorang selebritis muda, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hubungannya berlangsung dua tahun, tapi sejak delapan bulan yang lalu, mereka putus. Kini Ichigo telah mendapat pengganti Rukia di hatinya, seorang wanita dari kalangan selebritis juga, Orihime Inoue. Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan dua minggu lagi, tepat pada tanggal 31 Desember. Undangan telah disebarluaskan. Rukia pun mendapatkannya langsung dari Ichigo.

_**Flashback**_

_ 'Ting-tong.'_

"_Iya sebentar," Rukia berlari kecil menuju pintu yang sedari tadi telah memanggil-manggil penghuni rumah._

_ "Maaf, aku di dapur tadi," Rukia membuka pintu, tanpa memandang tamu-nya itu, ia langsung memberikan salam hangatnya itu, "Selamat siang,"_

_ "Rukia, kau sibuk ya? Boleh aku masuk?" sesosok pria yang sudah familiar sekali di ingatan Rukia. Satu-satunya pria berambut orange yang ia kenal yang juga merupakan mantan pacarnya berkunjung ke rumahnya, ada angina apa ini?_

_ "Eh, iya. Masuklah," Rukia mempersilakan tamu spesialnya itu masuk ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya, saat Ichigo dan Rukia pacaran, Ichigo sangat jarang mai ke rumah kekasihnya itu. Jadi rasa canggung pun di antara mereka berdua sungguh wajar dirasakan._

_ "Kau mau minum Ichigo?" _

_ "Ah, tidak usah. Bisa duduk sebentar?" Ichigo menyuruh Rukia duduk tepat dihadapannya. Meja kecil kayu jati menjadi pembatas di antara mereka._

_ "Aku ingin bicara sebentar. Aku membawakan ini untukmu," Ichigo menunjukkan undangan ber-desain mewah dengan pita dan warna merah yang mencolok._

_ "Ha, apa ini?" Rukia membuat sedikit basa-basi. Padahal ia sudah tahu itu undangan pernikahan. Berita rencana pernikahan Ichigo dan kekasihnya telah ter-expose oleh media entertainment._

_ Ichigo menatap wajah imut Rukia. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia dan berkata, "Aku akan menikah. Aku ingin kau datang," _

Dua minggu pun berlalu. Besok merupakan hari pemberkatan Ichigo dengan Inoue. Rukia pun belum memutuskan akan datang atau tidak. Sejujurnya, ia masih berharap Ichigo bersamanya. Itulah alasan Rukia masih sendiri saat ini.

Di kamar minimalis-nya, ia memandang cermin. Dalam pikirannya ia membandingkan dirinya dengan Inoue. Inoue yang berbadan tinggi dengan wajah feminim sungguh lebih unggul jika dibandingkan dirinya yang masuk dalam kategori wanita bertubuh pendek. "Ahhh," ia berteriak. Teriakannya itu bernada keluhan. "Aku akan datang," tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil keputusan. Rukia mengambil telepon genggam-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Rangiku? Besok kau ada acara? Temani aku ke pernikahan Ichigo ya? Bisa tidak? Bisa kan?" Rukia sedikit memaksa temannya itu.

"Kalau aku memang akan datang besok. Tapi, apa kau yakin akan datang juga? Bukannya kau…" Rangiku sedikit meragukan keputusan teman kecilnya itu.

"Pokoknya aku akan datang. Kau jemput aku, ya!" pinta Rukia tetap dengan nada memaksa. "Oke baiklah. Sudah ya~" Rangiku menutup telepon. Ya, memang itu kebiasaan buruknya saat menerima telepon orang. "Shit!"

Tepat 15 jam dari percakapan mereka yang barusan di telepon, Rangiku dengan gaun panjang berwarna ungu yang menutupi seluruh kakinya, rambut orange-nya dikepang dengan cantik. Rangiku berkaca, menunggu Rukia mencoba baju-baju yang disarankan oleh dirinya sendiri. "Gara-gara kau, aku dan Gin tidak bisa pergi bareng. huh,"

"Hmm, biar-lah. Dia kan bukan anak kecil yang harus kau antar kemana-mana," Rukia ber-argumen. "Rukia, Rukia… Kau kan juga bukan anak kecil." Rangiku membalas argumen Rukia, dan terlihat Rukia kalah dalam debat pendek tersebut.

"Oke. Bagaimana? Aku sudah terlihat baik?" Rukia memperlihatkan hasil meditasinya (?), gaun putih dengan kacamata hitam. Gaun selutut kakinya dengan model balon dan stocking putih. Tangannya ditutupi dengan kain sewarna. Dan yang paling mencolok darinya adalah pita putih raksasa yang menjadi hiasan kepalanya.

"Oh, Tuhan! Kau membuatku kaget. Kukira kau malaikat nyentrik pencabut nyawa," Rangiku berkomentar. "Hmm, seperti biasa, gayamu tidak ada duanya. Eh, tapi, bagaimana kalau kacamata-nya dilepas," lanjutnya.

"Tidak bisa. Kacamata ini satu-satunya yang menemani warna rambutku. Lagi pula, ini menunjukkan perasaanku saat ini bahwa aku tidak sebahagia yang dia kira," Rukia merenung sebentar.

"Sudahlah. Ayo, berangkat!" Rukia segera bergegas mengenakan hak tinggi putih dan menutup pintu rumah kecilnya setelah Rangiku yang sedikit berlari kecil keluar dari sana.

Di gereja besar tempat upacara pernikahan Ichigo dan Inoue berlangsung. Terlihat Gin tengah menunggu kekasihnya. Dari jauh, dengan matanya yang sipit itu, ia melihat Rangiku dan Rukia yang baru saja turun dari kendaraan umum. Rangiku melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Gin.

"Duh, maaf ya, aku telat," Rangiku meminta maaf pada sang kekasih yang sudah sangat rapi dengan kemeja bergaris dan dasi merah ditambah lagi gasper merah dan jam tangan berkelas yang membuatnya tampak sangat modis.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kita harus segera masuk." dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Rukia berceletuk dan masuk ke gereja megah itu sendirian. "Hey, tunggu! Dasar bocah!" Rangiku membalas celetuk-kannya.

**Di dalam gereja.**

Undangan sudah datang semuanya, Rukia, Rangiku dan Gin adalah yang terakhir. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka harus duduk di kursi paling belakang. Meski demikian, Rukia sedikit lega dengan tempatnya sekarang, bukan apa-apa, ini akan membuat ia menjadi semakin tidak terlihat. Hal ini akan membuat ia sedikit bisa melepas kepergian mantan pacarnya itu yang akan bersanding dengan wanita yang bukan dirinya.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family_

_All dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Beberapa menit para undangan menunggu, akhirnya sang mempelai tiba di tempat. Mobil limosin putih yang sangat elegan terpampang di halaman gereja. Dari mobil itu, seorang wanita berpostur tubuh tinggi semampai berbalut pakaian pengantin putih dengan model rambut disanggul berjalan dengan sangat perlahan menuju altar gereja. Di dampingi dengan pendamping, yang bukan lain adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dari belakang, dua anak kecil berumur 9 tahun mulai 'mengotori' karpet gereja dengan hiasan bunga-bunga-an yang dilempar mereka. Dua menit kemudian, giliran Kurosaki Ichigo yang menunjukkan dirinya. Dengan pakaian serba putih melangkah menuju altar. Ia berjalan dan melewati kursi Rukia. Tampak Rukia gugup berkeringat padahal pendingin ruangan gereja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghilangkan segela bentuk rasa gerah dan semacamnya. Ichigo dan Inoue sudah bersama di depan altar. Para pendamping menyingkir ke tempat duduk mereka. Keluarga Ichigo dan Inoue duduk di satu deretan paling depan. Mereka sedikit berbincang 'mereka cocok' satu sama lain sambil menunjuk Ichigo dan Inoue dan tertawa kecil. Pakaian dua keluarga itu sungguh glamour dan bermerk. Tidak heran bagi para undangan melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri.

_Fun gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

Iringan piano gereja kemudian berbunyi menyambut sang pastur dengan gayanya yang khas menaiki 'tahta'-nya. Yamamoto, nama pastur itu, menatap kedua mempelai dihadapannya. Iringan piano masih terdengar, sedikit tidak meyakinkan, melihat sang pianis berambut merah dengan tattoo sangar di seluruh tubuhnya. Kontras sekali.

"Untuk kesempatan kali ini, kita akan menyaksikan kedua insan ini menyatukan cinta mereka dihadapan Tuhan. Mempelai pria, Kurosaki Ichigo, dan mempelai wanita Orihime Inoue." kata sambutan sang pastur menggetarkan tubuh Rukia di belakang sana. Dan seakan memiliki ikatan batin, Ichigo yang berada 6 meter jauhnya dari Rukia pun, merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, apakah kau menerima Orihime Inoue baik kelebihan dan kekurangannya sebagai istrimu yang telah dipilihkan-Nya bagimu untuk selama-lamanya?" pastur berkata demikian dengan nada menantang Ichigo. Semua undangan menunggu jawaban Ichigo. Ichigo merasa bimbang sekarang. Keringat mulai membasahi pipi pemuda berambut orange tersebut. Ia memandang Inoue dengan serius. Terpancar dari wajah Inoue 'apa kamu yakin?' yang semakin membuat Ichigo semakin bimbang. Dan tiba-tiba…

_I hear the preacher say_

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from_

_Everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

Rukia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berdiri dan membuat Ichigo dapat melihatnya. Rukia tak kuat melihat pertunjukkan terburuk yang akan menghancurkan hatinya itu. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok Inoue yang begitu sempurna dan memandang wanita berpostur mungil di luar sana. Ya, Rukia memang sedang membalikkan badannya dan berdiri di tangga kecil halaman gereja. Sekali lagi dalam hatinya ia berkata,

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out_

_Of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said "speak now"_

Ichigo dari kejauhan menatap Rukia, tangannya yang memegang tangan Inoue tadinya, sekarang dilepaskannya. Lalu Inoue pun meletakan tangannya itu di dadanya, pose yang khas untuk seorang Inoue. Inoue memandang Ichigo, dari pandangannya terbesit kata-kata 'lakukan yang terbaik' yang kemudian dibalas Ichigo dengan tatapan 'kau memang baik, aku akan pergi'. Dan pada saat itu pula, Ichigo melangkah berlari kecil menuju pada belahan hatinya. Semua yang berada di sana, menatap tindakan gila Ichigo tersebut.

Dan, Ichigo datang memeluk Rukia dari belakang. Sontak Rukia kaget dengan semua yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Pelukan hangat yang dirindukannya dapat ia rasakan kembali, tak kalah hangatnya.

_She floats down the aisle_

_Like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me_

_You wish it was me, don't you?_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in_

_On a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_haha_

Ichigo tersenyum manis sekali. Yang ia rasakan adalah _feel_ yang sama jika ia dapatkan ibunya bangkit dari kematian. Memang mustahil, tapi yang satu ini berhasil. Ichigo kembali mendapatkan wanita terbaik di hatinya, dan ia berhasil membuat semua tidak kacau. Meski tampak dari tatapan undangan yang berkata 'dia gila', tapi Inoue sendiri dapat mengerti semuanya. Keluarga pastinya akan kecewa, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Sekarang ia menatap Rukia dan membersitkan kata-kata :

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around when they said_

_"Speak now"_

A/N: Merinding~ *bukan karena serem*

Bikin fiksi ini kayaknya spesial banget.

Lega banget setelah selesai. Rasanya nggak bisa diungkapin dengan kata-kata *lebai!*

Dan, bagaimana? Apakah kalian merasakan hal yang sama? Atau malah feel-nya lost?

Oke, review aja deh~ Thanks ya~


	2. Pray

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo ~ My Favorite Author**

**A/N : Ini merupakan seri kedua dari The Series of Songz.**

**Lagu yang jadi inspirasi kali ini adalah lagunya Justin Bieber, **_**Pray.**_

**Dengan tema: drama dan tokoh: Hinamori Momo.**

**Selamat menikmati!**

**But Warning : Abal, Typo (s), OOC, alur berantakan, dsb!

* * *

**

**Pray**

Hinamori Momo, gadis 14 tahun ini tinggal bersama sang ibu yang berperan sebagai single parent sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya, Gin, telah meninggal dunia dalam perang di Libanon. Ya, ayahnya merupakan tentara berani mati yang dikirimkan ke Libanon menjadi tentara sukarela. Setelah 6 bulan kepergian ayahnya ke Libanon itu, sang ibu pun menerima surat kematian Gin yang sungguh membuat wanita berambut orange itu menangis hingga jatuh pingsan. Hinamori yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun memang belum mengerti benar kesedihan yang ibunya rasakan. Di pemakaman sang ayah, Hinamori hanya menunjukkan rawut wajah kebingungan melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya menangisi ayahnya yang sedang tertidur. Tapi sekarang berbeda, 14 tahun sudah cukup membuat Hinamori semakin dewasa. Ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian sang ayahnya dan kondisi tanpa ayah ini membuatnya menjadi gadis yang tegar.

* * *

**Di SMP Karakura, kelas 2-1.**

"Hinamori, kau tahu? Bu Nanao keguguran lagi. Kasihan sekali! Aku dengar ini sudah ketiga kalinya Bu Nanao keguguran." Chizuru memberitakan kabar duka itu pada kedua temannya.

"Iya, iya. Kasihan sekali. Padahal janinnya sudah 7 bulan. Kok bisa gitu ya?" Michiru berkomentar. Gadis berambut coklat itu mengangguk-angguk kecil pada Hinamori dan Chizuru.

"Hmm, keguguran ya. Sudah banyak sekali kasus seperti itu. Aku prihatin. Lihat ini, Koran saja sampai meliput gejala keguguran di ibukota." Hinamori yang sudah hobi membaca koran menunjukkan pojok peristiwa kesukaannya pada kedua temannya itu.

"Wah, kau ini, Hinamori! Masa kau sampai membawa koran ke sekolah sih?" kedua temannya itu heran dan menertawai gejala aneh temannya itu.

* * *

Sampai tengah hari, akhirnya Hinamori meninggalkan sekolahnya dan bergegas pulang kembali ke rumah. Kali ini, ia pulang sendiri. Chizuru dan Michiru sedang ikut kegiatan ekstra 'kecantikan' yang menurut Hinamori sangat membosankan. Di pintu gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba, Keigo Asano menabraknya dari belakang.

"Hey, hati-hati dong!" tegur Hinamori pada laki-laki aneh di sampingnya itu.

"M..ma..af.. Aku buru-buru. Nenekku sekarat. Jantungnya kambuh. Aku harus segera pulang," katanya dengan nafas yang tak terkendali. Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Hinamori, Keigo langsung 'tancap gas' berlari sekencangnya.

"Hey, Keigo, hati-hati!"

* * *

Berjalan setengah jam, akhirnya Hinamori tiba di rumah mungilnya. Dari halaman depan, ia dapat melihat ibunya di dapur mempersiapkan makanan.

"Momo, kau sudah pulang? Mau makan?" tanya Rangiku, sang ibu pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya, bu. Hmm, apa makan siang kita siang ini?" tanya Hinamori dengan nada semangat.

"Aha, ini dia, omelet spesial." sang ibu meletakan dua piring omelet yang baru saja dipanaskannya.

"Ah, ibu. Tadi pagi kan kita sudah makan omelet. Ya. tepatnya dari dua hari yang lalu. Aku bosan. Ibu tak bisa masak yang lain?" keluh Hinamori pada sang ibu. Ia mengekspresikan keluhannya itu dengan melipat tangan dan memasang tampang cemberut.

"Momo, kau harus bisa menerimanya. Nanti sore ibu akan buat nasi goreng omelet untukmu, ya?"

"Huh," hanya itu yang terdengar. Setelahnya mereka langsung menyantap omelet hangat yang sedari tadi telah menatap mereka. Dan dari meja makan mereka menyalakan TV dan menonton channel berita.

'Tentara kembali menjadi korban perang. 20 orang tentara meninggal akibat bom rakitan yang sengaja dibuat untuk…' sang ibu langsung mengganti ke channel berita lainnya.

'Kelaparan di Afrika menewaskan 200 penduduk yang sebagian besar adalah anak dibawah umur 16 tahun. Diperkirakan angka kematian tahun ini akan terus bertambah…' dan sang ibu kembali mengganti ke channel berita yang lain.

'Bencana gempa bumi kembali menghantam Indonesia. Gempa berskala 7,1 skala richer itu menghantam Mentawai dan sekitarnya. Gempa ini berpotensi tsunami…' dan lagi-lagi channel diganti.

'Anak-anak yang kehilangan orang tuanya ini terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan. Orang tua mereka meninggal akibat bencana Gunung Merapi yang sampai saat ini masih mengeluarkan laharnya…' dan Rangiku pun kembali mengganti saluran TV.

'Sate kuda ini berkhasiat untuk… (blah, blah, blah)'

"Ibu kenapa dari tadi diganti sih? Aku kan mau menonton berita." protes Hinamori lagi kepada ibunya.

"Momo, ibu sedang mencari acara yang bisa membangkitkan nafsu makan kita. Bagaimana sih kamu ini?" kata Rangiku kembali memprotes anaknya itu.

"Terserah deh," kata-kata Hinamori barusan yang dibarengi ambekan pada wajahnya menemani makan siang yang buruk itu.

* * *

Malam harinya, Hinamori dengan mood yang masih buruk baginya membuat ia tidak bisa tertidur lelap. Gerakan bolak-balik di atas tempat tidur empuknya itu tak ada artinya, tetap sulit baginya untuk terlelap. Padahal burung hantu yang bertengger di pohon jambu halaman belakang rumah kecil Hinamori telah memberikan peringatan-peringatan padanya, langit telah gelap. Memang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan ini sudah melewati batas waktu tidurnya.

Hinamori terlihat cemas, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Semua kejadian hari ini membuatnya merasa sangat _down._ Semua yang ia lihat dan yang ia dengar. Sekarang ia memikirkan mendiang ayahnya, ia juga memikirkan ibunya, dan ia memikirkan setiap orang di sekitarnya, teman, kerabat dan saudara. Tak ada _happy news_ yang ia dengar dari mereka, semuanya menyedihkan. Kehilangan rumah, orang yang disayang, segala penderitaan semua orang seakan menyiksa batin Hinamori.

Keringat membasahi wajah kecilnya. Dinginnya malam sama sekali tak dirasakannya. Dengan pakaian yang tipis, ia keluar dari pelukan selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur kecilnya. Ia berjalan kecil menuju lemari tempat ia menyimpan koleksi CD-nya. Mengambil satu dari puluhan CD di sana. Cover akustik Justin Bieber. Ia memutarnya. Kemuadian menyalakan TV tanpa volume. Dengan iringan lagu 'Pray' Justin Bieber, ia menonton berita malam. Ia menonton dari tempat tidurnya. Tak ada suara dari saluran TV itu, hanya iringan lagu akustik.

_I just can't sleep tonight,  
knowing that things ain't right.  
It's in the papers, it's on the TV,  
it's everywhere that I go.  
Children are crying, soldiers are dying,  
some people don't have a home._

Ia mendalami setiap lirik yang terucap. Semuanya sama persis dengan berita hari ini. Kematian para sukarelawan dalam perang, bencana alam yang merenggut kebahagian setiap anak. Seandainya ada jalan keluar di depan matanya sekarang. Setiap masalah Di depan matanya dapat terhempas. Meski ada tekad dan kemauan dari setiap jiwa, semua akan tiada artinya jika tidak disertai keyakinan.

_But I know there's sunshine behind that rain,  
I know there's good times behind that pain _

_Can you tell me how I can make a change?_

Dan…

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
I close my eyes and pray.  
I close my eyes and I can see a better day,  
I close my eyes and pray._

Tersentuh, lagu ini membuatnya terhanyut. Ia sekarang benar-benar menutup matanya. Bukan untuk tidur, ia ingin _pray._

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight  
Am I a sinner? Cause half my dinner,  
Is still there on my plate.  
I got a vision, to make a difference,  
and it's starting today._

_Cause I know there's sunshine beyond that rain,  
I know there's good times beyond that pain_

_Heaven tell me I can make a change_

Dengan posisi melipat tangan, ia berbisik dalam hatinya. Mengucap setiap lirik lagu itu. _I close my eyes and pray._

_I pray for the broken-hearted,  
I pray for the life not started.  
I pray for all the ones not breathing,  
I pray for all the souls in need.  
I pray, can you give em one today?_

Untuk semua…

_I just can't sleep tonight,  
Can someone tell me how to make a change?_

_I close my eyes and pray._

Lagu berakhir. Berita malam televise pun ikut berakhir. Tangisan dan doa yang dipanjatkan seorang gadis 14 tahun yang peduli dan sadar akan situasi dunia pun diakhiri dengan tidur pulasnya, ia memang sudah mengantuk. Tapi, bisakah doa Hinamori merubah semuanya?

* * *

** Keesokan paginya.**

"Hinamori, bangun! Ayo, bangun! Kita sarapan omelet dulu, ibu sudah buatkan untukmu," Rangiku membangunkan anaknya yang masih terlelap. Hinamori terbangun dan menatap ibunya yang telah rapi dengan pakaian yang sedikit formal. Hinamori memandang wajh ibunya itu, seperti mengamati-amati.

"Hey, hey, Momo! Jangan bilang kau mau protes tentang omelet buatan ibu lagi, hah!" Rangiku menatap anaknya serius, dan… Hinamori membalasnya dengan pelukan.

"Aku mau omelet, omelet buatan ibu enak, kok! Aku mau memakannya setiap hari," katanya.

"Haha, kau ini berlebihan sekali, haha,"

Akhirnya Hinamori menjadi semakin dewasa, dirinya bukan gadis 14 tahun biasa. Kekuatan _pray _yang dimilikinya mampu merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang memberkati.

**~THE END~

* * *

**

**A/N : Selesai! Yes!**

**Akhirnya jadi nggak karuan~**

**Tapi saya _pray _supaya semua yang baca nggak kecewa.**

**Review-nya please!**

**Kalau sudah baca yang ini, baca-baca fiksi lainnya ya~ GBU**


	3. Alejandro

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo – Great Author of Bleach**

**A/N : Banzai!**

**Chapter 3 untuk Mini Series of Songz, diambil dari lagu 'Alejandro'-nya Lady Gaga, dengan pair Byaku-Ggio-Soifon. Ya, cinta segitiga. (Edit: Ini nggak akan jadi pair)  
**

**Ini request dari Yumino (Edit: Yumi nggak jadi request katanya). maaf ya, baru saya kerjakan sekarang.**

**Selamat membaca.**

**Warning: Typo (s), Gazeboo, Berantakan, OOC, dsb!

* * *

**

**Alejandro**

**_I know that we are young,_**

**_And I know that you may love me,_**

**_But I just can't be with you like this anymore,_**

**_Alejandro.

* * *

_**

Cerita dimulai dengan latar belakang Texas, Amerika Serikat. Empat mahasiswa Jepang mendapat tawaran yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditolak mereka berempat, beasiswa dari universitas ternama di Amerika. Mereka sungguh beruntung, memiliki kecerdasan tingkat tinggi dan lebih-lebih mereka telah lama bersahabat, sehingga tidak sulit untuk mereka mempertimbangkan tawaran emas itu. Keempat orang beruntung itu adalah, Hisagi, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ggio Vega, dan Soi Fon. Hisagi dan Soi Fon mengambil kejuruan hukum di Universitas tersebut, sedangkan Ggio mengambil jurusan kedokteran dan Byakuya Psikologi. Dan, tahukan kalian, ada rahasia di balik persahabatan mereka. Hisagi, Byakuya, dan Ggio menyukai perempuan yang sama, yaitu Soi Fon. Soi Fon sendiri mungkin tidak menyadari gelagat aneh dari ketiga sahabatnya itu, mungkin karena ia-lah satu-satunya perempuan di situ, dan apalagi, Soi Fon sendiri dalam riwayat hidupnya tidak pernah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Bukan karena ia tidak laku, banyak kok yang mengejar-ngejarnya, bahkan sudah terbentuk organisasi 'Soi Fon Lover', tapi karena Soi Fon-lah yang terlalu memilih membuatnya menjadi jomblo sejati.

* * *

Tiga hari setelah keempat sahabat itu menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Texas, mereka menyewa satu apartemen untuk kediaman para pria, sedangkan Soi Fon tinggal di kos-kos-an pinggir kota. Mereka berempat kian menongkrong di apartemen tersebut, bolak-balik, keluar-masuk, mondar-mandir tanpa henti tiap harinya. Dan pada saat itu, Hisagi tiba-tiba mengucapkan lelucon kecil yang menjadi serius ditengah-tengah mereka:

"Hey, bagaiman kuliahmu, Ggio?" Hisagi memulai percakapan dengan basa-basi tiada arti.

"Hmm, biasa. Belum ada yang spesial sampai saat ini," jawab pemuda berbadan kecil itu.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana denganmu, Byakuya?"

"Kau ingin aku menjawab apa?" jawabnya sinis. Ya, jawaban itu berarti 'biasa saja' bagi Byakuya, hanya cara penyampaiannya saja yang sedikit berbeda.

"Oke, begini. Saat di kampus, aku merasa anak-anak di sana memandangku berbeda. Mereka sedikit risih dengan nama Jepangku. Ya, terjadi sedikit diskriminasi padaku dan Soi Fon." jelas Hisagi pada kedua temannya itu. Di sofa merah, Soi Fong hanya duduk melipat tangan dan menatap ketiga sahabatnya itu dengan serius.

"Jadi?" Ggio bertanya.

"Aku mau buat nama samaran. Hmm, _alias_, ya itu dia." Hisagi mengangkat terlunjuknya ke atas, memasang pose 'ide lampu' yang biasa muncul di tv-tv.

"Nama samaran? Kau kira kita ini buronan, hah?" Soi Fon bangkit, berdiri tegak, marah dan memprotes 'ide lampu' temannya itu.

"Bukan buronan! Hmm, semacam nama keren. Artis-artis juga menggunakan nama samaran itu," pria bertattoo 69 di pipinya itu kembali ber-argumen. Tampak kedua teman laki-lakinya sedang berpikir keras mencerna 'ide lampu' Hisagi.

"Bagaimana? Aku sudah memikirkannya. Mulai sekarang kalian bisa memanggilku 'Roberto'. Keren kan?" Hisagi kembali memasang pose 'ide lampu' kebanggaannya itu.

"Roberto? Kalau aku apa ya? Nan-na-nanfo-nando… Fernando? Namanya macho ya, hehe," Ggio ikut berceletuk.

"Bagaimana denganmu Byakuya?" Hisagi menanyakan hal yang mustahil dijawab oleh seorang Byakuya.

"Aku berpikir," kata Byakuya.

"Oke, baiklah. Kalau kau, Soi Fon? Bagaimana kalau Stefanie?" Hisagi mendekati wanita mungil itu dan memegang bahunya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Soi Fon benar-benar marah. Ia menghempaskan tangan Hisagi dari bahunya itu. Ia marah dengan tindakan Hisagi yang membuatnya sedikit tersinggung.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama bodoh apa pun, Panggil aku Soi Fon! Cukup dengan Soi Fon! Persetan dengan mereka yang membenci namaku ini!" Soi Fon membentak Hisagi dan pergi begitu saja. Soi Fon membanting pintu apartemen hingga terdengar suara bantingan ke tetangga sebelah.

"Wah, dia benar-benar marah. Ini semua salahmu, Hisagi," Ggio kembali berceletuk.

"Hah? Aku? Dia saja yang terlalu sensitif,"

"Sudahlah. Nanti dia juga baikkan. Hmm, begini, kalian bisa memanggilku 'Alejandro' sekarang," tiba-tiba Byakuya mengatakan sesuatu yang menggetarkan seluruh isi apartemen. Byakuya ikut dalam permainan bodoh ini. Apa?

* * *

Ya, sekarang nama ketiga pria itu sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Mereka populer dan bahagia atasnya. Soi Fon masih bersikeras dengan namanya itu. Entah alasan apa yang membuat Soi Fon begitu kerasnya mempertahankan nama Jepangnya itu. Hinggap pada akhir semester, universitas ternama Texas itu, mengadakan suatu pesta mahasiswa. Pesta dansa dengan tema. Hal ini merupakan hal baru bagi keempat sahabat itu. Biasanya untuk mengisi waktu luang akhir semester, sekolah mereka hanya mengadakan class meeting atau lomba pada karya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Hisagi, Ggio, dan Byakuya, eh, maksudnya Roberto, Fernando dan Alejandro sedang menatap papar pengumuman yang hanya berisi selembar kertas tempelan bertuliskan,

**PARTY FOR THE END**

**GET YOUR PRINCESS AND SING & DANCE WITH HER**

**MAKE US CHOOSE YOU TO BE THE BEST PAIR IN THAT NIGHT**

**GO! ~~**

"Princess? Ratu?" Hisagi bertanya bodoh. "Bukan ratu! Lebih muda lagi. Permaisuri," Ggio menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Hisagi itu. "Kalian akan mengajak siapa?" dan, wah… Byakuya, eh, maksudnya Alejandro menanyakan hal sangat jarang ditanya-nya. Apakah Byakuya akan ikut pesta dansa? OH MY GOD!

"Mr. Jandro? Ini masih kau kan? Kau mau ke pesta dansa? Hey, ini bukan acara formal kesukaanmu itu!" Hisagi jelas kaget.

"Iya. Aku akan pergi. Hmm, aku akan mengajak seseorang." Dan tiba-tiba, mulut mereka pada detik yang sama memanggil nama "SOI FON"

"Hey, aku yang akan mengajaknya duluan," Hisagi berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku yang akan duluan mengajaknya," Ggio berteriak lebih keras.

"Hey, kalian ini apaan sih! Kalau mau mengajaknya ya ajak saja! Dan lihat siapa yang akan mendapatkannya!" Byakuya melerai mereka berdua. Setelah semua terdiam, ia segera pergi. Dan tahu kemana tujuannya? SOI FON.

* * *

Ternyata tepat sekali dugaan Byakuya sang 'Alejandro', Soi Fon sedang di perpustakaan, membaca buku yang tidak terlalu tebal. Ia berdiri bersender pada rak buku paling pojok, membolak-balik buku 'hukum' itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Byakuya melangkah menghampiri Soi Fon.

"Soi Fon, kau sibuk sekarang?" dengan suara yang pelan, Byakuya mananyakan hal penting itu. Ia 'mencolong' _start. _

"Hah? Byakuya? Sibuk? Tidak kok," Soi Fon menjawab, ia menutup buku kecilnya itu.

"Hmm, lebih baik kita bicara di luar," Byakuya melangkah membawa Soi Fon keluar perpustakaan itu. Sampailah mereka di suatu pojokan, yang membuat mereka tidak ketahuan dari dua sosok yang 'Fernando' dan 'Roberto'.

"Soi Fon, kau tahu pesta mahasiswa? Kau mau datang bersamaku?" Byakuya menanyakan hal penting itu dengan nada yang lemah dan hentakan yang meminta. "Pergilah bersamaku, Soi Fon. Aku mohon," sekarang nadanya berubah jadi paksaan.

"Byakuya, kau aneh sekali? Mau pergi ke pesta macam itu? Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersamamu," Soi Fon menjawab dengan santai. Sebenarnya ada apa dibalik ini semua? Kenapa Byakuya merepotkan dirinya dengan pesta yang sangat jarang ia hadiri. Dan lebih-lebih ia menjadikan Soi Fon menjadi princess-nya. Dan, ya, Soi Fon yang cerdas itu menyadari hal ganjil ini.

* * *

Ya, dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, tibalah hari pesta yang dinantikan para mahasiswa di Universitas ternama itu. Soi Fon datang bersama dengan Byakuya sebagai pasangannya, dimana sebelumnya ajakan Ggio dan Hisagi telah ditolaknya.

Soi Fon pergi dengan mengenakan baju yang simple: mengenakan atasan kuning dengan model tanpa kerah, jins ketat, sepatu hak tinggi tumpul lima senti, kalung dengan lionton hitam, dan rambut yang diberi sentuhan warna ungu yang dibiarkan tergerai menghiasi punggungnya. Sedangkan pasangannya, Byakuya, mengenakan setelan formal: kemeja putih dengan garis-garis merah-biru, celana hitam dengan bahan kain, dasi dengan warna merah darah, jam tangan murahan yang cukup berkelas menjadi hiasan tangan pemuda berkulit putih ini, rambut hitamnya tidak dikotak-katik masih dengan _style_-nya yang unik dan menawan.

Hmm, bagaimana gerangan dua sahabat mereka yang lain? Ggio akhirnya membawa Hinamori jadi pasangannya, sedangkan Hisagi bersama dengan Rangiku. Pakaian mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja. Dari rawut wajah mereka, terpancar guratan 'terpaksa' dan guratan 'cemburu'. Mereka menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan 'dasar curang!' yang hanya bisa dimengerti mereka bertiga saja.

Pesta berjalan sewajarnya pesta. Nyanyian, dansa, makanan, bintang tamu, lampu kelap-kelip (?), panggung, dan sebagainya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Byakuya dan Soi Fon ditengah-tengah keramaian pesta itu? Ya, mereka menikmati semuanya. Mereka berdansa dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya, menikmati hidangan dan minuman bersama, sedangkan Ggio dan Hisagi memisahkan diri dari pasangan mereka dan memandang sinis pasangan berbahagia itu. Hah? Berbahagia? Apakah benar demikian?

"Soi Fon, sudah lama aku berharap kita sedekat ini," bisik Byakuya pada wanita cantik-nya itu.

"Hah? Kita kan sudah lama dekat, Byakuya?" Soi Fon yang menggantungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Byakuya terus berdansa.

"Kau salah. Kita tak pernah sedekat ini. Bagaimana? Maukah kau tetap dekat denganku seperti ini?" Byakuya bertanya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya seirama alunan musik klasik.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maukah kau menjadi seorang yang spesial di hatiku? Di setiap keheninganku aku selalu memperhatikanmu Soi Fon. Aku bukan menganggapmu sahabat. Tapi… kekasihku?"

Soi Fon menghentikan langkahnya, berlawanan dengan alunan musik yang semakin mengalir merdu. Soi Fon berusaha mencerna keadaan sekarang. Dan setelahnya, ikatan tangan Soi Fon pada punggung Byakuya sekarang terlepas, dan ia berkata, "Biar aku jawab dengan caraku,"

Apa yang terjadi? Soi Fon sekarang melangkah meninggalkan pria yang menemaninya tadi. Kemana? Ia berjalan menuju _mini stage. _Ia berbicara sedikit pada pemain musik, yang adalah seorang berambut merah, Abarai. Soi Fon mengambil mic dan berkata, "Come and get me~ too slow,"

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Oh, She's got both hands in her pockets_

_And she won't look at you, won't look at you_

_She hides true love, en su bolsillo_

_She's got a halo around her finger around you_

Soi Fon bernyanyi. Dengan suara di atas rata-rata, ia sambil menatap tiga orang pemuda sekaligus, 'Alejanro', 'Fernando, dan 'Roberto' – yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ketiga sahabat nya sendiri, Byakuya, Ggio dan Hisagi. Sudah pasti, Soi Fon sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Dan lagu yang ia nyanyikan itu benar-benar jawaban yang tepat.

_You know that I love you, boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I gotta choose_

_Nothing to lose_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

Soi Fon menari. Tariannya sungguh memikat. Dengan tariannya itu, Soi Fon tampak sangat seksi. Semua terhipnotis dengan pertunjukkan sang princess.

_She's not broken  
She's just a baby  
But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad  
and all those flames that burned before him  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro_

_I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando_

_Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name, don't call my name, Roberto_

Seraya reff kedua ia nyanyikan, sekarang ia turun panggung. Masih membawa mic-nya dan alunan masik Alejandro pun masih mengalir dengan khas-nya. Soi Fon berjalan menuju seseorang dan ke orang yang lain.

_Don't bother me  
Don't bother me. Alejandro  
Don't call my name  
Don't call my name, Fernando  
I'm not your babe  
I'm not your babe, Alejandro_

_Don't wanna kiss, _

_don't wanna touch. Fernando_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro, Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro, Ale-Alejandro_

_ALEJANDRO_

Tepuk tangan para hadirin menutup nyanyian Soi Fon tersebut. Soi Fon menunduk, memberi salam penutup-nya. Ia turun panggung, berjalan keluar ruangan bising. Byakuya, Ggio, dan Hisagi mengikuti Soi Fon keluar.

"Soi Fon," panggil Hisagi menghentikan langkah Soi Fon sebentar. "Kau marah pada kami bertiga?" tanyanya. Lalu, Soi Fon berbalik badan menghadap ketiga pria sahabatnya itu. Dan, apa yang terjadi? Soi Fon tersenyum lebar. Manis sekali. "Wah, aku puas." serunya. "Maaf ya, aku seperti mempermainkan kalian tadi," lanjutnya. Hisagi, Ggio dan Byakuya terkaget-kaget mendengarnya.

"Hmm, begini. Aku harap kalian mengerti keadaanku. Aku tidak ingin memilih satu dari kalian, terlalu sulit. Aku akan lebih senang jika kalian selalu di sisiku sebagai sahabat. Ya?" Mereka bertiga tampak berpikir, dan keputusan yang benar-benar kongkrit pun tercipta.

"Kau benar-benar wanita hebat, Soi Fon. Kami tahu kami ini yang salah persepsi. Kita ini kan sahabat, sahabat selamanya!" Ggio mengucapkan kata-kata penutup yang membahagiakan.

"Hmm, aku mengerti. Bukan cinta yang kita rasakan, tapi kagum, pada sosok wanita ini," Byakuya mengambil kesimpulan bijak.

"Ya, kau harus tahu. Meski banyak laki-laki mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi belum ada satu pun yang dapat membuat ia mengejar-ngejar seorang laki-laki," Hisagi menimpali omongan Byakuya.

Soi Fon tersenyum puas, ini yang dia inginkan. Sekarang mereka bertiga berjalan bersama, saling menggantungkan tangan pada masing-masing bahu. Sahabat, sekarang mereka masih sahabat. Memang sejauh ini, cinta belum terasa benar di hatinya. Tapi suatu saat nanti pasti ada laki-laki yang dapat menembus dinding cinta sejati Soi Fon yang disimpannya dalam 'pockets'-nya.

* * *

**~THE END~**

**A/N : Oke, akhirnya selesai. Fiksinya jadi pelampiasan kekesalan nih!**

**Tadinya mau dibuat pairing, tapi berubah pikiran jadi Friendship.**

**Oke, kayaknya nih banyak OOC ya~ *ampun!***

**But, still to review~ I need that! Thanks for everyone who read this fiction.**

**GBU~**


	4. Grenade

**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

**This fiction is mine**

**A/N: Mini Series of Songz chapter ke-empat**

**Inspirasi dari lagu Bruno Mars 'Grenade'**

**Kisahnya sih mirip-mirip (atau mungkin sama) dengan MV-nya**

**Lagunya sadis banget!**

**Menyentuh dan menyayat hati**

**Happy Reading!**

**WAIT!**

**Just Warning:**

**Gazeboo, Typo (maybe yes!),**

**OOC, plotless, bored, **

**(!0!)**

**# Rangiku will be sadistic (cruel) in here.**

**Ishida will be died in this fiction.**

**(I'm sorry)**

**But, don't like don't read!**

**GRENADE**

_Granat_

Pria kurus, kulit putih dengan warna rambut indigo, bola mata berwarna biru, dengan tinggi kira-kira 172 sentimeter ditemukan tewas seketika tersambar kereta api dengan kecepatan tinggi dua hari yang lalu. Kondisi jasad pria tersebut sangat mengenaskan, dengan darah berceceran sepanjang 2 meter lintasan rel kereta, daging tersobek-sobek, dan sungguh naas, korban bunuh diri akibat patah hati. Hanya karena pengkhianatan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, membuatnya putus harapan hingga membuat ia nekat bunuh diri. Nama pemuda tersebut ialah Uryu Ishida. Sebelumnya, ia dikenal sebagai musisi kelas bawah dengan permainan piano yang lumayan. Banyak saksi mengatakan bahwa pria tersebut membawakan sebuah lagu di sekitar lokasi kejadian, di pinggir jalan berumput coklat, dengan menggunakan piano tua yang saat ini sudah ikut hancur dekat dengan jasad korban. Beberapa ahli yang meneliti pecahan kayu piano tersebut mengatakan bahwa piano tua itu terbuat dari kayu langkah dengan harga jual tinggi, kira-kira untuk pembuatan satu buah piano akan memakan biaya seratus sembilan juta (rupiah). Lagi pula, umur piano itu sudah diperkirakan telah berumur lebih dari empat puluh lima tahun. Jadi, apa yang membuat pemuda itu rela mengorbankan hidupnya dan piano langkahnya itu? Apa benar rasa perih pengkhinatan itu begitu menyayat dirinya hingga ke tulang-tulangnya?

Seorang peramal wanita tua umur tujuh puluh tahunan, yang telah berusaha menerawang masa lampau tepat di hari kejadian mengatakan rasa perih yang dirasakan pria itu sangat dianggap serius olehnya. Sesuatu yang tidak setimpal didapatkan peria malang itu.

Begini kisahnya:

Uryu Ishida mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari pacarnya, yang berbunyi demikian, "_Sungguh aku tidak merasa nyaman denganmu, tapi jika kau bawakan pianomu itu padaku dengan tanganmu dan nyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kau cipta sendiri, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran,"_

Wanita berambut orange gelap, dengan tubuh tinggi mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dalam kolam bak mandinya. Dengan tubuh telanjang, berusaha menekan sang kekasih melalu pesan singkatnya itu, tanpa tahu sesuatu di dalamnya adalah _death note_.

Wanita itu, Rangiku Matsumoto, tipikal orang yang selalu menganggap segala sesuatu adalah permainan, termasuk dengan urusan cinta. Berbanding terbalik dengan watak Ishida, pacarnya yang satu ini, pria setia yang menganggap segalanya adalah takdir dan jalan hidup dan bukanlah permainan konyol yang dapat diatur sesukanya. Ishida mencintai wanita itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kadar cintanya pada wanita itu sudah melebihi apa pun. Sedangkan ruang hati sang wanita terlha terbagi untuk beberapa pria yang lain di luar sana.

Ishida mengambil sebuah tali tambang panjang. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia keluarkan piano tua kebanggaannya, warisan turun temurun, yang sudah empat keturunan berlangsung pewarisannya. Piano itu benar-benar ia keluarkan dari pintu kecil yang hampir menjepit piano kayu tua itu. Ishida mengikatkan talinya itu pada setiap sudut piano tersebut. Pemuda itu melakukan hal gila tersebut seakan tanpa berpikir suatu hal apa pun.

_**Back sound **_

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?  
_

Ia mulai mendorong, dan mendorong. Talinya ia kaitkan pada bahunya yang secara wajar tidak begitu kuat untuk menopang piano dengan berat dua ratus enam puluh kilogram itu. Tapi, untuk mencapai delapan kilometer ke rumah sang wanita mungkin akan menjadi perjuangan penuh jerih payah yang menjadi konotasi singkat dalam benaknya. Sesuatu yang disebut dengan _'power of love'_ mengisi penuh pikirannya sehingga membuat ia terhipnotis membawa piano tua itu.

Setengah jalan ia lalu, ia bertemu dengan preman jalanan yang memang sudah biasa ia temui. Biasanya ia bisa melarikan diri dengan sepeda motornya, tapi sekarang, jangankan sepeda motor, ia justru dibebani piano dua ratus enam puluh kilogram yang menjadi ekor raksasanya saat ini.

_**Back Sound**_

_Black, black, black and blue, _

_beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, _

_when you get back to where you're from_

"Haha, kau mau ke neraka anak muda?" katanya. Preman setengah baya dengan tutup mata di mata kanannya. Konon, matanya telah tertebas samurai dari preman kampung lainnya.

"Kau ingin uang? Kuberikan semua," Ishida mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil semua lembaran uang di dalamnya. "Ini ambil!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Haha, kau memang anak baik. Tapi, kau harus tahu, aku ini preman, bukan pengemis!" teriaknya. Tiba-tiba, ia bunyikan siulan tangannya dan seketika itu juga, lima preman bertato lainnya bermunculan di sekitar wilayah sepi itu. "Aku tak ingin kau mati terbunuh saat ini, aku masih membutuhkan dana darimu. Akan tetapi, piano bulukmu itu bisa jadi korban hari ini. Haha!" tawanya sinis. Dua detik kemudian, tiga preman dari belakang Ishida menarik piano antic itu dan menghancurkannya dengan kayu balok. Dipenyokan sedikit demi sedikit. Kayu itu kuat, meski sudah tua. Beberapa kali pukulan belum terlalu menghasilkan kerusakan parah.

"Sekali lagi kalian menyentuh piano ini, aku akan menusukkan samurai ini ke perutku. Kalian tidak akan mendapat apa-apa lagi dariku, dan kau Zaraki, kau akan menjadi tertuduh jika aku mati!" Ishida mengeluarkan samurai pendek dari dalam badan piano tua itu. Ia menghempaskan sarung samurainya dan memberi ancang-ancang mengancam pada enam preman di sana. Dan, ampuh, Zaraki dengan sedikit gemetar di kakinya melihat samurai tua yang pernah merobek matanya, samurai itu yang digunakan kakek Ishida dulu untuk melawan Zaraki, kira-kira lima belas tahun lalu.

"Kita mundur! Anak muda, kau terlihat gila dengan itu. Kau mengingatkanku dengan kakek tua itu. Sebaiknya kau hancurkan samurai persetan itu!" Zaraki yang tengah mundur selangkah, secara tiba-tiba berlari gesit mendekati Ishida berusaha untuk merebut samurai darinya. Dan…semili lagi, ujung samurai akan melukai korban yang sama lagi. "Aku bisa saja melukai matamu yang satu," katanya. Zaraki dan preman yang lain pun seketika berlari, meninggalkan pemuda dengan aura menyeramkan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan pacarku. Akan kuladeni kalian lain waktu," bisik Ishida. Dengan kebanggaan, Ishida menjalankan kembali piano itu. Kali ini, ia harus berjuang melewati tanjakan tajam. Ini tanjakan untuk kedua kalinya yang ia lewati. Setiap orang di pinggiran jalan menatap Ishida dengan tatapan bingung. Beberapa mengira ia pencuri, ada juga yang mengatakan dia stress dengan hidupnya. Ishida memang tampak gila, piano kayu yang sudah sedikit penyok di bagian kuknya akibat ulah preman yang lalu.

Sudah masuk ke perumahan besar, Ishida mengambil jalan kampun belakang. Jalan ini memang tergolong cepat, lagi pula di sini ada turunan, akan mudah menggeser piano ini di turunan itu. Ishida kemudian melewati kawasan kumuh. Di sana ada seorang kakek tujuh puluh tahunan, mendekati Ishida.

"Kau sedang apa? Piano itu ingin kau buang?" tanya kakek itu pada Ishida. Kakek itu seraya mengamati seluk-beluk piano dengan mata sipitnya, jenggot putihnya yang panjang menyapu kap piano yang sedikit berdebu. "Biar kubeli, bagaimana?" kakek yang sudah setengah bungkuk itu mengajukan tawarannya.

_**Back Sound**_

_Mad women, bad women, _

_that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face _

_then rip the brakes out my car_

"Kakek, aku belum berniat menjual pianoku ini. Mungkin nanti," jawabnya. "Tapi aku bisa bayar mahal untuk ini?" kakek itu berargumen lagi. "Aku belum butuh uang. Ini lebih penting dari uang berapa pun, karena wanita itu adalah setengah hidupku yang tidak dapat digantikan dengan apa pun. Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu dengan piano ini," Mendengar penjelasan Ishida, kakek itu terdiam dan menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin katakan sesuatu, kau…nasibmu mengenaskan, jangan terlalu banyak berharap," kakek itu mengatakannya dengan serius. Ishida tampak terdiam sebentar, kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum pada kakek itu sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, kek,"

Ishida melanjutkan menarik pianonya itu dengan susah payah. Terdengar gesekan-gesekan piano itu pada tanah kasar penuh krikil. Semakin jauh, kakek itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan tatapan penuh iba.

Satu kilometer lagi, ia sudah tak sabar melihat paras wajah sang kekasih yang akan dipenuhi dengan rasa terkejut dan bangga pada dirinya. "Dia senang dan akan bangga," ucapnya sendiri.

Ishida semakin menarik pianonya kuat-kuat, tanpa menyadari sesuatu yang buruk tengah menunggunya. Dalam rumah bertingkat dua tanpa pagar, Rangiku tak hanya sendiri. Seorang pria berambut putih-silver, dengan mata sipit dan senyum tajamnya, menemani Rangiku dalm rumah pesakitan itu.

"Kau yakin dia tak datang?" tanya pria tersebut. Rangiku dengan puntung rokok yang baru ia lepaskan dari hisapan bibir manisnya menjawab dengan gayanya yang santai, "Tidak. Sudah dua jam. Mana mau bocah itu datang dengan piano bututnya itu?"

"Kata-katamu membuat kau terlihat seksi, Rangiku," Ichimaru mendekat, memegang tangan wanita berambut orange itu dan menjatuhkan puntung rokok yang sudah mengabu ke lantai, mencium wanita itu dengan sangat ganasnya. Ciumannya itu membawa mereka ke ujung jendela yang mampu membuat mereka menjadi tontonan kotor publik di luar sana. Jendela bening itu menjadi layar bagi Ishida juga yang menonton dengan penuh kesakitan dalam hatinya. Senyumnya yang semula berbunga-bunga bak surga berubah seketika menjadi banjiran darah pesakitan penuh dengan rasa perih dan sakit yang membakar hati dan jiwa pemuda malang itu. Keringat akibat lelah membawa piano dan keringat akibat panas dan api jiwa yang membara-marah dalm benaknya bercampur tak berbekas. Kini tetesan air mata mulai mewarnai lukisan kesedihan itu.

Dari dalam, sejoli penuh dengan cambukan perih terus melanjutkan aksinya tanpa mempedulikan siapa pun dan apa pun. Mereka tengah menghilang dari 'layar' dan entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di balik layar selanjutnya. Terlalu perih bagi pria itu untuk mengetahuinya. Ia bersandar sebentar pada piano kalanya itu. Meratapi nasib yang sungguh sulit diterimanya. Kenyataan yang pahit untuk hari yang menyedihkan ini. Sakit, bagaimana tidak sakit, usahanya bukan hanya sia-sia, tapi seakan salah dan menerima hukuman terberat. Apa salah ia mencintai? Tidak, ini sungguh menyakitkan baginya. Panahan yang diarahkan padanya sangat pas menerjang jantungnya hingga membuat ia tak kuat lagi mengatur aliran di darahnya, terasa sangat cepat seakan ingin merobek kulitnya.

Ia mulai bangkit kembali. menarik kembali pianonya itu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan awalnya. Entah kemana arahnya sekarang, ia terus berjalan, berjalan dengan penuh lelah. Pianonya terasa semakin berat. Belum seperempat jalan, ia sudah harus menanjak, tanjakan yang sungguh menyiksa. Entah kekuatan apa lagi yang membuatnya terus melangkah. Tanpa harapan, dengan tetesen air mata setiap langkahnya.

_**Back Sound**_

_If my body was on fire, _

_You' d watch me burn down in flames _

_You said you loved me you're a liar _

_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby_

Sampai di suatu perhentian nan sepi, Ishida memandang keheningan sejenak. Ini bukan jalan utama, pikirnya. Suasana di sana sungguh khusyuk, desiran rumputan kering yang ditiup angin yang jarang-jarang menghiasi keheningan di sana. Rel kereta tua yang tampak longgar ditiap rongganya menghiasi tampilan visual wilayah itu.

Ishida mengambil keputusan. Ia akan bernyanyi, memainkan pianonya. Lagu patah hati yang sepintas terlintas dalam benaknya, akan menjadi bermakna saat ini. Bukan karena apa-apa, ini akan menjadi lagu terakhirnya di dunia.

Ia lepas tali tambang yang selama ini digenggamnya. Ia mengambil posisi di tengah rel sambil berdoa dalam hatinya, "Takdirku, ini takdirku." Sekarang ia dan pianonya telah mengambil _death style_ di tengah rel kereta.

"_Aku sakit."_

_**Ishida Sings**_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is_

_But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same_

Hembusan angin semakin kencang. Irama piano yang sungguh jernih terus mengalun dengan merdu. Irama itu tidak berhenti, meski suara gaduh suatu mesin semakin membesar tanda sesuatu itu mendekat. Irama itu berubah seketika menjadi irama pengantar kepergian seseorang, dirinya, ucapan tinggal dirinya. Tiga, dua, satu…

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Huft, kok endingnya jadi nggak jelas ya #pluak**

**Bikinnya cuma dua hari #Cuma?**

**Sekali lagi minta maaf buat Rangiku lovers!**

**Rangiku scene-nya cuma sedikit, antagonis lagi, #dibakar!**

**Huahua, sudah ya! #kabur**

**Thanks yang sudah baca sampai chapter 4 ini, chapter 5 bakal pakai lagu korea. #horay!**

**Bye-bye!**


	5. You & I

_No matter what happens_

_Even when the sky is falling down_

_I'll promise you_

_That I'll never let you go_

* * *

**Author of Bleach is Tite Kubo**

**#  
**

**G! mempersembahkan MSS ch.5**

**You ****& I**

**with Crack Pairing - IshiMomo**

song by **Park Bom**

setting on **South Korea**

* * *

Lonceng gereja berbunyi. Dentingan tanda kebahagian bersahut-sahut dengan riangnya. Sejoli di depan altar tengah bergandengan tangan, dengan sepasang gadis kecil yang berperan sebagai pengantar bunga dan seorang pendeta keriput yang tengah mengangkatkan tangannya ke atas mempelai.

Janji suci telah terucap dari bibir pucat mempelai pria dan telah dibalas oleh nazar mempelai wanita. Sekarang, mempelai wanita dengan _bouquet_ merah muda cerah di dadanya menatap mempelai pria. Kilatan cahaya pada lensa matanya seakan memohon ciuman tanda kasih antara sepasang suami-istri yang baru saja diresmikan. Tak ada para undangan yang bersorak, karena pada kenyataannya kursi panjang di gereja itu kosong tak berpenghuni.

Wanita mungil yang tengah menjinjitkan ujung kakinya dan memajukan sedikit ujung bibirnya itu menutup matanya, berusaha membuat ciuman pertama mereka tidak bergetar sedikit pun. Semakin mendekat, bibir kedua mempelai sudah hampir bersentuhan, hingga tawa dari seorang gadis pengantar bunga memecahkan mimpi indah dari sang mempelai.

#

Ya, Hinamori terbangun dari mimpinya. Bau kue gosong yang sangat pekat di hidung mungilnya itu membuat mimpinya terpecah. Sontak wanita itu menunjukkan paras cemas dan berlari menuju _oven_ yang sudah berasap.

"Hah, gosong lagi. Aku benar-benar ceroboh," katanya. Ia mengeluarkan kue buruk rupanya itu dengan kesal. Ia menyiapkan kantong plastik dan segera membungkus kuenya, lalu membuangnya ke sebuah tong besar di luar rumahnya itu. Sekalian ia memanaskan vespa kecilnya dan bergegas berjalan mengelilingi kota malam tempatnya tinggal.

Sepanjang jalan nan ramai itu, Hinamori memasang wajah berpikir. Meski tatapan matanya mengarah ke depan, tapi bola matanya tak henti-hentinya melirik sebelah kiri dan kanan, mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan mencolok di malam itu. Memang keadaan di sekitarnya ramai dengan pengendara dan pejalan kaki yang berputar-putar kota mengisi waktu liburan Natal mereka.

"Apa yang harus kuberikan? Aku tak bisa buat kue? Aku memang payah!" bisiknya dalam hati.

Ia masih menulusuri kota kecilnya itu -kota metropolitan yang berada di pinggiran bagian selatan Korea, Daejeon-. Sampai di suatu perempatan jalan, ia terjebak di lampu merah. Mengantre dengan pengendara lainnya. Dari posisinya sekarang, ia bisa melihat sebuah toko di belokan kirinya, tepat di ujung jalan. Toko itu tampak mencolok dengan puluhan pohon Natal kecil yang menyala kelap-kelip.

Hinamori seakan mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Segera ia ingin mengubah warna lampu merah dihadapannya menjadi warna hijau terang. Ia ingin segera memparkirkan vespanya itu di halaman parkir toko cantik itu. Genggaman tangannya seakan tak sabar untuk memutar stang vespanya.

Brēm!

Saat lampu merah itu berevolusi ke kuning, Hinamori langsung menancap gas—mendahului setumpukan pengendara lain di belakangnya.

Trank-trank!

Pintu besar dengan gantungan logam di atasnya menimbulkan getaran-getaran yang menghasilka suara khas. Hinamori masuk dengan tatapan tak percaya atas ratusan atau bahkan ribuan lampu kecil yang berkelap-kelip di setiap bagian dinding toko itu.

"Selamat datang! Anda tertarik dengan lampu natal?" suara berat dari pria tinggi tegap dengan kulit gelap memecahkan suasana.

"Ah, iya. Aku ingin beli pohon natal kecil dan lampu-lampu itu juga," jawab Hinamori.

"Silakan memilih! Ini keranjangnya," pria dengan _name tag_ bertulisan Chad itu memberikan keranjang merah pada Hinamori.

"Terima kasih!"

#

Keesokan harinya.

Hinamori telah membawa bungkusan plastik besar berwarna hitam. Di dalamnya sudah siap pohon natal mini yang sudah dihias beberapa aksen natal dan lampu natal yang masih dalam keadaan _off_.

Gereja kecil yang ia datangi sangat sepi. Hari ini memang hari Jumat yang minim kunjungan jemaat. Tapi ini bukan masalah hari, tapi masalah hati. Ia ingin mengunjungi teman kecilnya yang memang tinggal di gereja ini. Memberi sedikit kejutan dengan pohon natalnya.

"Ishida-oppa," Hinamori memanggil nama temannya itu dengan suara pelan. Ia membuka pintu kayu sebuah kamar dengan perlahan, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang terganggu dengan gelagatnya itu.

"Hehe, kamarnya kosong! Kalau begitu, aku harus segera memasang pohon natal ini—untuk kejutan!" Hinamori masuk ke dalam kamar itu dengan perlahan—menjijitkan kakinya—bak pencuri. Ia letakkan katong plastiknya itu dengan perlahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang mengganggu.

#

Perlahan namun pasti, pohon Natal itu terselesaikan juga—lengkap dengan hiasan natalnya.

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu Ishida-oppa pulang," serunya.

Ia menunggu beberapa menit sambil bersandar pada tembok bercat hijau. Bermenit-menit kemudian, kira-kira di menit ketigapuluh, ia sudah berbaring pada kasur empuk untuk satu orang yang biasa digunakan pemilik kamar. Kasur itu cukup empuk untuk membuat Hinamori terlelap di dalamnya.

#

Cetlak!

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar itu. Dengan kursi rodanya, ia masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapatkan Hinamori di atas ranjangnya. Pria berkacamata itu tampak tidak heran atasnya. Ia justru tampak nyaman dengan wanita—teman dekatnya—itu berada di dalam kamarnya.

Kamar ini, sungguh minimalis dengan warna hijau sebagai pelapis dinding yang sangat mencolok mata. Di sini lah, Ishida dan Hinamori bermain bersama, di gereja ini, tepatnya di kamar ini. Sejak kecil, Ishida yang tidak memiliki teman, dengan kondisi tanpa orang tua, lebih lagi dengan kaki yang lemah sejak kecil—sulit sekali berjalan—membuat ia selalu murung. Namun, ketika seorang pendeta datang memperkenalkan Hinamori yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, ia menjadi sedikit bersemangat. Di kamar ini, mereka bermain _playstastion_ bersama, ya, dengan game balapan kesukaan mereka dan pemenang yang selalu sama, Ishida.

Ishida memutar gagang rodanya, membuat ia semakin dekat dengan kasurnya. Tepat dihadapannya, Hinamori dengan posisi tidur yang sedikit berantakan membuat ia tersenyum. Di sampingnya, ia mengambil buku catatan hariannya di dalam laci. Membuka halaman kosong terakhir di buku dengan cover coklat itu, mengambil pensil kayu yang sudah runcing di ujungnya. Ia memberikan beberapa garisan sketsa, menggambar sosok wanita yang ia kagumi itu.

#

Selesailah gambar nan indah itu, tanpa warna dan _full_ wajah. Melihat kemiripan gambarnya itu dengan aslinya ia tersenyum lagi. Kali ini senyumannya mampu membuat Hinamori terbangun.

"Ah, Oppa~" Hinamori tampak terkaget, namun karena kantuknya belum tuntas, ia masih berbaring dengan posisi yang paling nyaman.

"Kau? Masih ingin tidur, hah?" Ishida bertanya tegas.

"Ah, iya, aku akan segera bangun. Hmm, Ishida-oppa sudah lihat pohon natal kita?" tanya Hinamori, kali ini ia sedikit menyipit.

Ishida tampak bingung. Nyatanya ia tidak menyadari pohon natal mini yang berada di pojokan kamarnya itu. "Ah, itu? Aku baru lihat. Kau yang hiasi ini semua?"

"Ya! Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Hinamori menjawab dengan semangat.

"Hmm…" Ishida bergerak. Ia turun dari kursi rodanya, berjalan dengan sangat lambat dan sedikit tergopoh. Ishida menghampiri pohon natal kecilnya itu. Ia duduk tanpa alas di dekatnya. Mengambil ujung kabel dari lampu natal itu yang ternyata belum tercolok pada saklar listrik. "Dasar ceroboh!"

Lampu kelap-kelip pun mulai bercahaya, dengan warnanya yang beragam dan tempo yang tak dapat ditebak membuat pohon natal itu menjadi pusat 'keramaian' di kamar itu.

Ishida kembali pada ranjangnya. Ia duduk berdampingan dengan Hinamori di pinggir ranjang. Ishida melepas kacamatanya. Ini pertama kalinya Hinamori menatap wajah Ishida yang tanpa kacamata itu.

"Kau lepas kacamata, Oppa?" tanya Hinamori perlahan, memastikan ia tidak menyinggung pria di hadapannya.

"Cahaya itu akan lebih indah dengan begini, sedikit _blur_," jawab Ishida tanpa menggerakan bola matanya yang biru.

"Kau ingin menemaniku pergi ke luar? Sebentar saja," Ishida tiba-tiba berdiri dan segera duduk pada kursi rodanya.

"Baiklah,"

#

"Wah, sudah mau gelap, Oppa! Kita harus pulang," Hinamori menarik kursi roda Ishida ke belakang. Belum sempat tertarik jauh, Ishida langsung menahan putaran rodanya.

"Bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

"Hah? Apa lagi, Oppa?" Hinamori sedikit mengeluh untuk permintaan yang belum ia ketahui itu.

Ishida memegang tangan Hinamori dengan lembut. Dari belakang, Hinamori menegang, tanpa getaran. Tangan Ishida tampak sangat dingin dan halus.

"Bisa dorong aku? Jatuhkan aku ke bawah!" Hinamori tampak sangat syok dengan permintaan Ishida itu. Terlalu kejam untuk dilakukan Hinamori padanya.

"Apa-apaan, sih!" Hinamori langsung menarik kursi roda Ishida ke belakang, menjauhi undakan tangga yang curam itu.

Hinamori membawa Ishida kembali ke gereja. Tangisannya tak bisa ia tahan, isakannya bahkan terdengar oleh Ishida—tapi Ishida hanya terdiam.

Hinamori tak bisa mengira Ishida mengucapkan permintaan kejam itu. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya mendorong Ishida jatuh. Ia tak mungkin melakukannya, meski ada alasan terburuk sekali pun.

Ishida telah berada di ranjangnya. Hinamori sendiri langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Ishida sebelum Hinamori membuka kembali pintu kayu ruangan itu. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk itu. Hanya saja…" Hinamori tampak menunggu kelanjutannya.

"Aku sedih akan diriku yang tak bisa apa-apa. Hidupku bagai tanpa arti. Berjalan saja aku susah," kali ini tangisan Ishida tak kuasa ia bendung.

Pletak!

Suara pintu itu terdengar begitu keras. Hinamori telah menghilang di baliknya.

#

Hinamori mengotak-ngatik komputernya. Gerakan tangannya seiring gerakan _cursor mouse_ yang tiada henti mencari suatu kata kunci yang sedari tadi tidak ia temukan.

_ Holland_

Ya, akhirnya kata itu ditemukannya. Dengan sekali klik saja, monitor komputernya langsung menampilkan beberapa rangkaian huruf bulat-bulat. Dengan sekali lihat, ia langsung mencetak artikel itu pada selembaran kertas.

#

"Oppa! Ishida-Oppa!" Hinamori berteriak. Teriakannya bahkan terdengar sampai kamar Ishida meski ia masih di pintu besar gereja.

"Ishida-Oppa?" kali ini suaranya mengecil seraya pintu kamar yang ia buka sedikit untuk mengintip isi kamar. Di dalamnya, Ishida tengah menulis pada buku bersampul coklat, dengan aliran air mata mengalir kecil di pipi sebelah kirinya. Dengan dihiasi lampu Natal pada pohon kecil di sudut, ia tetap menulis tanpa menyadari kehadiran Hinamori di balik pintu kamarnya.

_I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you_

_But for today, I am singing this song just for you_

_Tonight, within those two eyes, and your smile_

_I can see all the pain you're trying to hide from me_

_You and I together. It's just feel alright_

_I will never leave you and no matter what anybody says, _

_I'll be there to protect you_

_You and I together, don't ever let go my hands_

_I'll never say "goodbye" to you, even when this world ends_

Trak!

Pintu itu pun melebar seraya Hinamori yang sudah menunjukkan dirinya, memasuki kamar itu dengan isak tangis.

"Oppa, kenapa menangis?" tanyanya di sela-sela isakkannya itu.

"Momo!" Ishida tampak terkejut. Ia segera menutup buku catatannya itu dan menghapus bekas air matanya yang sebenarnya tak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

"Jika masalahnya ada pada kaki Oppa, aku bisa mengatasinya sekarang," Ishida tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hinamori barusan.

"Aku bawakan brosur ini dari internet. Oppa bisa melakukan terapi pada kaki Oppa di negri Belanda. Biayanya tidak besar! Ayah akan menanggungnya untuk Oppa!" Hinamori berteriak dengan nada memohon.

"Kau berlebihan, Momo. Aku tak apa," Ishida menolak dengan halus.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menolak? Apa karena ini pemberian dariku?" Hinamori kembali berteriak dengan nada menuntut jawab. Ishida tampak tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Hinamori padanya. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut apa maumu," Ishida menjawab sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Yeah, Oppa!" perubahan drastis dari rawut wajah Hinamori dari murung dengan tangisan, sekarang tawa kegirangan dengan lompatan munju pelukan Sang Oppa.

#

**Bandara Incheon**

"Oppa, selamat jalan, ya! Hati-hati di sana! Jangan lupa beri kabar padaku lewat e-mail atau SMS!" pesan terakhir Hinamori pada Ishida yang akan meninggalkan Korea, kampun halamannya, menuju negri Belanda.

"Ayah! Jaga Ishida-Oppa, ya! Jangan biarkan ia berkeliaran kemana-mana! Kadang-kadan ia suka menghilang begitu saja!" kali ini Hinamori berbisik padanya.

Tampak pria dewasa dengan rambut hitam panjang dan bekas cukuran kumis di sekitar bagian mulutnya tertawa mendengar ucapan anaknya. Setelahnya, ia memberikan salam perpisahan juga pada istrinya, sosok wanita dewasa dengan raut keibuan dan rambut hitam yang disimpul dengan uniknya.

"Momo! Aku bisa titipkan ini padamu," Ishida memberikan buku catatannya pada Hinamori, meletakkan buku itu pada genggaman kedua tangan mungil wanita itu.

"Kau boleh membaca kalau kau mau!" kata-kata itu menjadi pesan perpisahan mereka. Ishida tengah melangkah bersama Kyoraku sementara itu, Hinamori dan ibunya tampak melihat sosok itu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang.

#

Dibolak-baliknya lembaran buku catatan Ishida. Banyak gambar sketsa terukir bagus di sana. Dan yang membuat Hinamori terhenti adalah pada saat lembaran tengah dengan gambar seorang perempuan dengan wajah polos yang sedang tertidur—itulah dirinya. Kertas itu hampir saja basah karena setetes air mata yang tanpa mengalir lagi langsung jatuh pada bukunya.

Ia membolak-balikan lagi tiap halaman pada buku itu. Kadang dalam tangisnya, ia dikagetkan dengan tawanya sendiri, membaca kejadian lucu yang dialami Oppa-nya itu.

Satu halaman terakhir membuat Hinamori tertegun. Tulisan dengan bahasa inggris, semacam puisi yang dibuat Ishida, mengarah pada satu perempuan yang berarti bagi dirinya. Tangisan terharu tak hentinya mengalir perlahan membasahi tiap sisi pipinya. Ia membaca:

_You, even when I fall, _

_you help me up without shaking one bit_

_with an unfaltering gaze_

_And you, during those hard times and until the end, _

_you hold both of my hands and stay with me_

_Just like all of the others,_

_I'm sure our love will change a little bit at a time_

_But please don't be sad_

_Hopefully I will be someone who you can trust like a close friend_

_and someone you can lean onto_

_I promise you that I'm be right here baby_

_I close my eyes lightly whenever those lonely nights come to me_

_I no longer fear when your breath holds me_

_No one in the world can replace you_

_You are the only one in I'll be there for you baby_

_**Just You and I**_

_**Forever and ever..**_

"Oppa, kau tinggalkan lagu ini untukku. Itu berarti, kau harus pulang dengan senyummu, dengan kaki yang tegak tanpa getaran ketakutan untuk jatuh. Kau harus menangkapku dalam pelukanmu, Oppa! Mmeberiku semangat, memberikan penjelasan mengenai tulisan ini. Meski aku sudah tahu artinya, tapi... aku ingin kau yang mengucapkannya," Hinamori berbisik dalam hati, mengucapkan doa dan harapannya mengenai Oppa-nya itu. Setelah itu, senyum manisnya melebar. Air mata-nya berhenti mengalir. Dan dengan kepastian ia berteriak, "Aku menyukai Oppa!"

_**-THE END-**_

A/N: Huah, selesai juga. Yang ini panjang juga ya!

Apa? Ngegantung? Ya, begitulah #loh? Intinya, Happy Ending~

Saya sedikit ragu untuk buat fiksi dengan latar belakang Korea, tapi akhirnya jadi juga.

Hmm, untuk lagu, aslinya pakai bahasa Korea, tapi di translate ke Inggiris jadinya. Nggak apa-apa kan?

Ada beberapa lagu K-Pop yang bakal menginspirasi lagi, seperti lagu DBSK, Bigbang, dll!

Oke, yang ini saya dibantu oleh Beta Reader saya: **Nier Kinney**! Thanks Nier-san!

Buat readers: Review please! Apapun pendapat anda mengenai fiksi abal ini, saya terima dengan lapang dada #apasih!


	6. Doushite

_Renji PoV_

"Kau datang, Renji?"

"Ah, iya. Pasti!" Jawaban itu sama sekali tak benar Rukia. Kau tahu semua perasaanku, kan? Kini saat aku tahu kenyataan yang berkata kau akan terus bersamanya. Entah mengapa, rasanya aku tetap tidak bisa membencimu.

"Tapi, bisakah kita bertemu dulu? Sebelum hari itu, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," Sungguh Rukia, aku senang mendengarnya. Pikiranku mulai menerka apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku. Sesuatu yang baik, tentunya itu yang kuharapkan. Ya, meski aku tahu, yang terbaik bagimu belum tentu baik untukku.

_End of Renji PoV_

**Diclaimer : TITE KUBO**

**G! Present :**

**Mini Series of Songz**

**chapter 6.**

**DOUSHITE**

**Song by TVXQ/DBSK  
**

**Dipersembahkan khusus untuk Hikaru Ryuuzaki**

**Request done!**

_~Doushite~_

_Mengapa__ aku __jatuh cinta padamu__?  
__Tidak peduli__ berapa __banyak waktu __berlalu__,  
__Aku __berpikir __bahwa__ kau__ akan selalu__ berada di sini__  
__Tapi kau __memilih __jalan yang berbeda__  
_

Langit tampak tak berbintang. Bulan pun hanya bersinar sebelah sisi. Lampu-lampu dengan cahayanya yang kecil seakan menggantikan cahaya bintang yang seharusnya ada malam ini.

Tampak seorang pria dengan rambut merahnya yang dikuncir meruncing menunggu seseorang sambil bersandarkan pada pembatas jalan. Ia mengenakan jaket katun berwarna coklat dengan kaos hitam di dalamnya. Celana jeans dan bandana putih yang telah menjadi _style_ keharusan buatnya, ia pakai juga malam ini.

Angin malam pun berhembus. Bunyinya bercampur dengan desiran aliran sungai di bawah jembatan terang. Ya, dari ujung jembatan, tampak sosok wanita dengan tubuhnya yang mungil berjalan mendekat. Rukia Kuchiki, wanita dengan warna rambut gelap itu datang dengan hak tinggi membawa tas _Gucci_ merah. Renji yang menyadari kehadiran wanita itu pun segera menghampirinya.

"Rukia," Pria itu tampak menyapa. Ia bergidik sebentar, menggarut kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Anu..." katanya.

"Renji, mengenai besok itu…" Rukia berucap sebentar, tapi kemudian terhenti oleh satu jari telunjuk Renji yang tepat mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku dulu yang bicara, ya?" Rukia kemudian terdiam, menunggu satu hal yang akan diucapkan Renji padanya.

"Sebenarnya, ya, mungkin ini terlambat. Tapi aku lebih lega jika mengatakannya," ucapnya menggantung.

"Aku menyukaimu, Rukia. Sejak awal…"

_Mengapa aku tidak mampu menyampaikan kepadamu? __  
__Menyampaikan perasaanku yang tumbuh setiap hari dan malam_

_Kata-kata mulai meluap _

_Tapi aku tahu kata-kata ini tidak akan sampai pada anda sekarang_

"Aku sudah tahu," Kali ini ujung telunjuk Rukia yang mendarat di bibir hangat Renji. Ya, sekarang Renji tampak memerah dan diam sejenak.

"Saat-saat indah itu memang sangat hangat. Tapi, kodratku seakan telah ditentukan. Bukan kau. maafkan aku, Abarai," ucap Rukia pelan. Tangannya yang lembut menyentuh tangan Renji yang satu lagi.

Renji telah menebak kata-kata itu akan terucap malam ini. Bukan dirinya, ya, itu sudah dia duga sebelumnya. Memang bukan itu yang menjadi prioritas utamanya, hanya sekedar menciptakan kenangan terakhir sebelum temannya yang satu ini bersanding dengan pasangan yang telah dipilihnya.

"Tak masalah," ucapnya. Renji bergidik lagi, ia menyerap dua kata terakhir itu sebagai ucapan penghiburan untuknya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, selama ini yang mereka jalani adalah kenangan yang manis, bersama dalam kesenangan.

Ya, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Kenangan itu seakan meluap kembali dalam memori Renji. Saat wanita itu dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil masih menggunakan seragam univesitas khusus, dia mengenakan jubah khas anak kedokteran bergaya selayaknya profesional dan menyapa Renji.

Itu tahun pertama Renji di universitas megah itu, ya, ia sempat gagal saat penyaringan di tahun sebelumnya. Itulah yang membuatnya jadi tertinggal dengan Rukia, ia jadi junior saat itu. Ia malu tentunya, saat Rukia menghampirinya dan menyapa hangat dirinya yang sendirian.

_Dari hari pertama aku dan kau bertemu __  
__Aku merasa seperti aku mengenal kau __  
__Kau dan aku pun mencair bersama dengan alami_

"Renji, aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi…" Lagi-lagi satu kalimat terpotong, kali ini Renji dengan sedikit bergetar menyentuh bahu Rukia dengan lembut.

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa seperti itu," Ucapan itu bergetar di pertengahan. Sulit, memang sulit untuk menutupi perasaan yang sudah terbentuk sebelumnya, apalagi Renji bukanlah orang yang mampu bersandiwara dengan baik.

"Jangan menghibur diri seperti itu!" Rukia bergurau sebentar. Meskipun sedikit canggung dengan gurauannya itu, tapi setidaknya usahanya terlihat oleh Renji.

"Ah, kau ini! Siapa lagi yang menghiburku kalau bukan aku? Hahaha~" Renji berusaha membalas selingan tadi dengan selingan yang kurang menggigit lainnya.

Hening.

Suara angin dan desiran air sungai terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih syahdu. Ya, syahdu tapi tak bertahan lama. Nyatanya suara itu terdengar semakin keras, satu hantaman ombakan pun menambah getaran keingintahuan sang alam akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada kedua insan ini.

"Wah, sepertinya sungai itu mau mengucapkan selamat padamu?" Renji memulai kembali pembicaraannya. Kali ini belum serius, hanya selingan dengan sungai.

"Ah, aku justru ragu dengan itu. Apakah benar ia ingin mengucapkan selamat? Atau justru…ia marah atas keputusan yang kuambil," Rukia berucap demikian sambil menatap Renji tajam. Ya, tatapannya penuh dengan sindiran.

_Kemana pun kita pergi, akan selalu bersama __  
__Itu sangat wajar bagimu untuk bersama denganku_

_Kita pun bertumbuh bersama __  
__Tapi kau memilih jalan yang berbeda _

"Aku tak marah padamu," Renji salah tingkah dengan ucapannya. Jelas dia menyadari singgungan barusan.

"Ah, bukan kau. Tapi sungai itu," ucap Rukia. Tatapan matanya sengaja disayu-sayukan. Renji yang menjadi objek tatapan itu pun semakin terpojok dalam batas gegabah.

"Sudah, cukup! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Renji menggoyangkan badannya lalu menular ke lehernya. Ia bergetar sedikit. Bukan karena dingin, tapi suasana yang menyelimuti mereka semakin mengarah ke arah yang…'tak terkendali'.

"Habisnya dari tadi itu kau berbohong terus! Kau pikir kau bisa menutupi itu semua dariku?" Rukia semakin bertenaga dengan ucapannya itu. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja semuanya, hah?" lanjutnya dengan nada tinggi.

Renji terdiam. Dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia sedang berpikir. Mencari-cari alasan untuk menepis pernyataan Rukia barusan. Rukia yang masih menatap wajah Renji itu pun tampak kecewa dengan pria di hadapannya itu. "Ia sungguh-sungguh tak mengerti," pikirnya.

_Hari ini memiliki arti yang khusus __  
__Untuk hari di mana kita bisa berdiri dengan wajah yang gembira __  
__Dirimu yang tampak cantik berdoa pada Tuhan_

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tak keberatan dengan keputusan yang kau ambil," Renji berkicau lagi. Kali ini, Rukia yang mendengarnya seakan menyerah dengan keadaan. Ia menunduk.

Perlahan isakan itu terdengar. Meski air mata belum dapat dilihatnya, Renji tahu bahwa wanita dihadapannya akan meneteskannya.

"Hei, jangan menangis!" Renji tampak berusaha menghibur Rukia.

"Aku…hanya ingin kau mengatakannya, mengatakan kalau kau keberatan dengan keputusanku, Abarai!" katanya di tengah-tengah isak tangisnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Malam ini, katakanlah…meski itu tak akan merubah apa pun," Tetesan air mata Sang Kuchiki jatuh menyentuh permukaan jembatan. Renji yang melihat fenomena itu seakan terhanyut pada rasa bersalah.

"Tunggu! Kau ingin aku katakan kalau aku ingin kau tidak menikah dengannya?" Renji bertanya sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Ah, sepertinya tidak perlu,-" Rukia kaget dengan jawaban itu. Sungguh dingin dan menusuk hatinya.

"-toh, kau pun sudah tahu," Rukia tertegun. Ia menunduk dan kemudian memalingkan diri membelakangi Renji.

_Di sebelah orang yang bukan aku __  
__Ada sosok seseorang yang benar-benar diberkati __  
__Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa melihat kau pergi?_

Rukia melangkah dengan hati yang sedikit terluka. Dirinya benar-benar berada di antara dua pihak yang menuntutnya pada satu keharusan yang sama. Hatinya telah memilih, ya, pada dasarnya 'cinta' yang ditujukan pada dua belah pihak itu memang berbeda dari awal. Tapi penyalahartian satu pihak itu menjebaknya.

Sulit untuk berbalik. Kecuali jika memang ada yang menahannya. Tapi hingga lima langkah pun belum ada pertanda apapun.

Rukia bergetar dengan langkahnya. Melangkah lebih perlahan seakan memberi waktu dan kesempatan untuk sosok pria di belakangnya.

Mungkin getarannya terlalu kuat membuat sang pemilik kaki sedikit goyang, apalagi Rukia sedikit bermasalah dengan hak tinggi merahnya yang satu ini. Hak itu sedikit miring pada dasarnya.

Rukia kini terpeleset. Ya, itu membuat Renji dari belakang menaruh perhatian pada wanita itu. Dua bola mata tajam itu menatap punggung kecil Rukia dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Rukia bertopang pada batasan jembatan. Tangan kanannya bermain dengan sepatu sialan itu, mengotak-ngatik dasarnya hingga betul kembali. Namun apa yang terjadi pada tangan kiri Rukia? Tangan kecil yang memegang tas _Gucci_ besar itu memegangi batasan jembatan yang licin dan bulat. Rukia yang berkonsentrasi dengan sepatu itu tiba-tiba kehilangan pegangan tas mahalnya itu. Alhasil, tas itu jatuh.

'Bwuarr!'

"Ahh!"

Teriakan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi hantaman air yang menelan tas Rukia dengan sempurna. Tas yang semula lenyap terlihat mengambang kemudian. Mengambang memang, tapi semakin jauh mengikuti arus yang tak pernah berhenti.

Rukia memandang kepergian tas itu dengan penuh rasa kesal yang bergejolak penuh dalam batinnya. Ia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya menyelamatkan tas berserta isi-isinya itu, tapi sayang seperti ada yang menahan dirinya secara psikis.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Kali ini Rukia menutup matanya, meratap dengan tangisan yang perlahan muncul dari sela tipis pada matanya yang tertutup.

Tiba-tiba, seakan mengulang getaran yang sama, suara hantaman air itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini sosok pria rambut merah yang ditelannya, atau bisa dikatakan, pria itulah yang memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam sungai dingin itu.

Renji memunculkan kepalanya di atas permukaan. Matanya yang basah mencari benda merah yang samar-samar dilihatnya jauh di depan sana. Ia mengejarnya, mendahului arus yang mengalir menahan tubuh itu.

"Renji! Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Rukia berteriak memecah malam. Ia berteriak memprotes tindakan Renji itu. Ya, suara itu terdengar seperti protesan keras tapi suara dalam hatinya terdengar seperti berusaha memberi semangat pada sosok pahlawannya itu.

Hilang. Sosok rambut merah itu hilang. Renji tampak menyelam ke dasar, tapi pemandangan itu ditangkap salah oleh Rukia. Ia berteriak, "Oh, Tuhan! Renji…!" Suara teriakan itu terdengar lebih keras dibanding teriakan yang sama untuk tas di waktu yang lalu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tas merah yang menjadi objek sasaran hilang. Tak terlihat apa pun. Permukaan sungai dingin itu kosong, hanya hembusan angin yang terasa menguatkan gelombang dan ombak-ombakan kecil.

Dan, gelembung-gelembung yang dicari-cari Rukia akhirnya menunjukan diri. Tanda kehidupan itu benar-benar melegakan hati sang putri jembatan.

Renji menunjukan dirinya dengan tas _Gucci _kesayangan Rukia di tangannya. Renji tersenyum puas dengan hasil jerih payahnya. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Rukia.

"Hei, aku dapatkan tasmu!" teriaknya dari bawah jembatan.

Rukia tersenyum. Kini ia berlari, bergegas menuju bawah jembatan. Ya, pinggiran sungai itu kering dengan tanah. Rukia mencopot sepatu hak bermereknya. Di tepian ia berlari kecil menghampiri Renji yang tengah naik ke tepian.

"Abarai, kau ini nekat!" Rukia berkomentar.

"Ah, kau ini apaan? Tas ini mahal tau! Kalau kau tak mau, jangan dibuang! Biar berikan ini untukku," kata Renji seraya menepiskan air sungai yang membasahi rambut merahnya.

Mereka diam sesaat. Saling memandang dengan pose mematung satu sama lain. Kemudian, Rukia mulai menunjukan tawanya yang melelehkan suasana dingin itu.

"Haha, kau lucu! Kau tampak seperti wanita dengan rambut basah seperti itu!"

"Hah?" Renji menunjukan ekspresi jengkel. Alis mata dinaikkan ke atas, lalu bibirnya berucap, "Kau ini! Siap diterkam, hah?" Renji merangkul Rukia. Rangkulan itu terasa ringan.

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi, sih? Apa kau harus basah-basahan dulu, ya, supaya suasananya jadi hangat begini?"

"Apa sih? Kau ngomong apa?" Renji menyahut.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah lega, kan? Besok kau harus terlihat lebih cantik dari siapa pun yang ada, bahkan Britney Spears pun harus kau tandingi,"

"Ah, kau ini!" tangan Rukia menyentuh pipi kanan Renji.

_Tapi, meskipun aku mengatakan bahwa aku butuh kau di dekatku __  
__Aku hanya bisa berdoa supaya kau bahagia selamanya __  
__Tidak peduli seberapa kesepiannya aku_

**~THE END~**

**A/N: Hayo? Apa?**

**Untuk Hikaru-san, maaf ya, nggak jadi Rising Sun! Tapi Doushite~ saya kepincut lagunya~ #alasan, padahal kalau rising sun, saya nggak ada ide~!**

**Jadi, apa lagi? Doushite itu miris, ya? Saya bikinnya malah happy ending, meski Rukia menikahnya sama orang lain. Nggak apa ya~ mood saya lagi enak, berhubung FLM saya dapat respons bagus!  
**

**Jadi, bagaimana? Saya rasa ch. kali ini cukup menawan, ya kan? #nggak ya? #lah!**

**Baiklah, saya minta review anda, please!**


End file.
